1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to board games, and more particularly to a strategic naval warfare game played on a checker-style board and including playing pieces which indicate their respective power or strength by carrying rings on segmented posts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Strategy board games played on checker-style boards are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,432, which issued to William J. Berry, discloses a board game which is played on a board of 100 squares arranged in a 10.times.10 pattern of alternating light and dark squares. The primary playing pieces of the game are rings and pegs, and each of two players controls either all of the rings or all of the pegs. Either the ring or the peg may capture the other and indicate such a condition of capture by interlocking the ring to the peg, with the dominant piece placed atop the captured piece.
The rings and pegs of the board game disclosed in the Berry patent are intended to interfit snugly with each other, indicating a complete loss of mobility. The rings do not fit loosely on the pegs; hence, each peg can accept only one ring. Since the rings are not stacked on the pegs, they cannot represent the relative or remaining strength of the peg playing pieces.
U.S Pat. No. 4,679,798, which issued to Robert E. Dvorak, discloses a board game comprising primary playing pieces which carry a limited quantity of secondary playing pieces of varying sizes. These secondary pieces, however, are not indicative of the capability or strength of the primary piece on which they are carried.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,293, which issued to Harry Benson, III, discloses a board game comprising playing pieces which accept indicia which display the ability of the piece to maneuver about the board, but which do not provide a means to reduce the indicated strength or capability of the playing piece.